1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting apparatus having improved durability and image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in display technology have led to the replacement of conventional display apparatuses with portable, thin flat panel display devices. From among the flat panel devices, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emissive display apparatus, has a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, exceptional thinness, enhanced compactedness, and high response speed, and thus should probably be considered as the next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be constructed with a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer that emits visible light when a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes.
An electrical insulating layer, such as a pixel definition layer, is formed on a predetermined portion of the first electrode. Thus, the first electrode and the second electrode do not directly contact each other.
The edges of the first and second electrodes are likely to contact each other in response to the application of an external force or a transverse impulse, or by a shocks or the like, and thus create a short circuit between the first and second electrodes, thereby causing problems with image quality, such as a formation of a dark spot on the otherwise brilliant screen of the display apparatus.
Accordingly, any improvement of the durability and image quality of an organic light-emitting display apparatus is limited.